Bitten
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Aria Mongomery and Paige McCuller where bitten by  Werewolves. Both changing in way's they never thought possible or falling for someone they never though they would fall for. Aria/Paige M for later on chapters
1. Chapter 1

BITTEN

Aria Mongomery and Paige McCuller where bitten by Werewolves. Both changing in way's they never thought possible or falling for someone they never though they would fall for. Aria/Paige

**Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL **

_Aria's POV._

_Three thing's I know for sure. One : I woke up in the middle of the wood's. Two: I was completely naked. Three Paige McCuller was sleeping right next to me also very naked. I looked around trying to remember how I got hear or when was I talking to Paige " The Pit-bull" McCuller. As I looked around I notice Paige's body was covered in cut's and bruise's. So I looked down at my on naked body to see that I was bruised up and cut up as well. My head was killing me and my body was hurting me like I was hit by a bus or something just as big. I tried to wake Paige up, but with her loud snoring and not responding to me shaking her body I started to get pissed._

" _FUCKING HELL MCCULLER WAKE UP" I yelled as I looked at her sleeping body. Three new thing's I learn . One : Paige snore's like a drunken sailor. Two : She is a very very deep sleeper. Three: She has a nice ass. Wow I can't believe I said Paige McCuller has a nice Ass._

_As I let her sleep I walked around trying to find our clothes. I find nothing but a Blackberry. I know I don't have a blackberry, so I look to see if it's Paige's . It is I look down and the contact list I see Emily's name on it with a big smiley face. I don't know why but this made me Mad. I shouldn't be Emily is one of my best friend's. _

" _Mmm, my head ouch" said Paige as she slowly got up._

" _Hey, we both naked do you remember anything." I asked her she look's up at me and then right back to the floor. I don't get it why would she do that see seen plenty of naked girl's in the locker room so why would she look away from me._

" _Umm, no I don't remember anything and why are we naked." said Paige as she kept her eye's on the dirt floor._

" _I don't know. All I know is that we both got bad cut's and bruises. That were in the middle of the wood's and I got your blackberry. Call for help I can't find my cell." I said Looking at her. _

" _I think I got it" said Paige as she held up my cell phone. I walk over and hand her's to her and grab mine. _

" _I'm going to call Hanna she'll help us out by picking us up and bringing clothes." I told her she just nodded her head and looked at her cut up hand's. As I call Hanna she said she'll be right over. I know where we are, by A's spot. I hope A has nothing to do with this. I wouldn't want Paige in our mess._

" _She'll be here in five" I told her she still was looking at her hand. I sat down by a near by tree. I really want to know why I'm in the middle of the wood's naked with Paige McCuller._

**Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL **

My first Pretty little Lair's story. I hope everyone will be okay with Paige and Aria being together. I thought it would be different and sometimes different is good.


	2. Chapter 2

BITTEN

Aria Mongomery and Paige McCuller where bitten by Werewolves. Both changing in way's they never thought possible or falling for someone they never though they would fall for. Aria/Paige

**Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL **

_Paige's POV_

_I have no idea what I'm doing in the wood's naked with Aria Mongomery. All I know is my body sore and I have cut's every where. I don't remember anything of the day before. But I saw Aria Naked and now that's the only thing going threw my head. Her perfect curves, her light skin, her perfect leg's god I thought Emily was hot but know I think shes just okay compare to Aria. I need to keep my eye's glued to the ground or she might think I'm checking her out . I wonder what Hanna will say when she see us both naked in the wood's. I should stop thinking of Aria and think of a good lie to tell my folk's and Hanna. Whats a good lie. I don't think they will fall we got lost in the wood's and are clothes magically disappeared . Maybe I should just say I got drunk and don't remember anything. Dad will have a heart attack his perfect little girl getting drunk and running around the wood's naked with other girl's. I'm so dead or grounded for life._

**Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL **

My first Pretty little Lair's story. I hope everyone will be okay with Paige and Aria being together. I thought it would be different and sometimes different is good.


	3. Chapter 3

BITTEN

Aria Mongomery and Paige McCuller where bitten by Werewolves. Both changing in way's they never thought possible or falling for someone they never though they would fall for. Aria/Paige

**Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL **

_Hanna's POV_

_I got a call from Aria . She said that her and Paige were naked in the middle of the wood's with cut's and bruise. No memories of how they got there or what happen to them. I'm driving down there thinking of how this could happen and if A was part of this. Also that Paige might get involved with this A problem. But Paige and Aria in the wood's, Emily is going to be pissed. I wonder why there naked and beat up. Hmm, But Paige and Aria would look cute together. But that's my inner matchmaker telling me that. I'm here, WOW there really cut up and bused , Paige look's worst It might have to do with her being paler. _

_End POV_

" Thank god your here" said Aria as she looked at Hanna as she waved at Hanna who just parked the car.

" Whooo, damn McCuller nice set of tit's there. Who knew" said Hanna as she threw Aria and Paige some clothes. She never really looked at another girl's body before but she was thinking of switching team's after Seeing Paige naked. Aria growled at Hanna, and Hanna gave her a confused look. Did Aria just growl at her for looking at Paige's body. This day was getting stranger and stranger.

" Please don't talk about my body like that, It's improper." said Paige as she glared at Hanna, But she mouth thank you to her when she got her clothes.

" Your welcome McCuller but really nice ass too who knew . You should dress more sexy and stop covering up. I bet Aria here would love that." said Hanna as she looked at Aria who was finished getting dress. Aria's eye's where on Paige the whole time watching her dress herself .

" I wouldn't mind taking you out to go shopping." said Aria as she looked at Paige and smiled. This was true and Hanna was right Paige needed to buy clothes to show off her rocking body. Wait, hold the phone did she just think that Paige McCuller had a rocking body. Yeah, she did but she was true and she didn't like that Hanna was looking at Paige. She might need some sleep.

" Umm, what time is it and the day to" asked Paige as she looked at Hanna.

" Saturday and it's One in the afternoon." said Hanna as she looked confused.

" Aww, man I missed Wizard's of Waverly Place last night and It was a new show" said Paige as she pouted. Aria thought it was the cutest pout in the world. Who knew Paige McCuller liked watching a kid's show.

" It's okay I got it burn on a DVD. I have every WOWP show ever and the movie with the commercial too" said Hanna as she ran to Paige as she smiled finding another WOWP fan in her age group.

" Really could you burn all of them for me please I'll pay you" said Paige as her face light up like it was Christmas.

" Yeah, you want to sleep over we could stay up all night and watch Wizards." said Hanna as she looked at Paige.

" Bye bye Pru hello my new best friend Hanna" said Paige as she grinned.

" Okay you two love bird's want to let me in this little talk" said Aria as she felt left out.

" It's a WOWP thing Aria" said Paige as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" Fine, whatever let's go home I want to shower and sleep." said Aria as she head towards Hanna's car.

" I'm sorry" said Paige as she frown. Aria stopped and looked at Paige.

" What for" asked Aria as she looked confused.

" I don't know but I feel that I hurt you so that's why I'm saying sorry" said Paige as she frowned.

" It's okay you didn't hurt me but thank you for caring." said Aria as she smiled at Paige .

" Let's go home and figure out what happen." said Hanna as she headed towards her car. The three girl's got inside the car and sat in silence till Hanna started it.

" _I want a girl with lips like morphine  
>Knock me out every time they touch me<br>I wanna feel that kiss just crush me  
>And break me down"<em>

" Oh that's me" said Paige as she looked at her Black Berry .

**Wellcom to the Paige, I'm A . Ask your new best friend about me or Aria , Spencer or even Emma they know all about me. Don't worry I don't bite to hard.**

**A**

" Who's A" asked Paige as she looked at her text message.Hanna stopped the car and Aria grabbed Paige's cell.

**Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL Pretty Little Liar's PLL **

My first Pretty little Lair's story. I hope everyone will be okay with Paige and Aria being together. I thought it would be different and sometimes different is good.


End file.
